Healthcare providers are constantly looking for ways to improve their clinical, operational, and financial performance. A critical tool in doing so is the ability to efficiently analyze volumes of comprehensive data for each of the foregoing aspects of the healthcare provider's business.
The methods and systems of the present disclosure provide an online, customizable application and interface that allows users to analyze various metrics, optionally including: clinical; operational; financial; and satisfaction metrics. The interface of the present disclosure includes multiple interactive graphical representations, with each representation corresponding to a particular set of data or information.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several drawings.